


Gimme some lovin'

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [88]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Bickering, Car Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble Collection, First Time, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Revenge, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Silly, Soulmates, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Touching, Unhealthy Relationships, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: A drabble for every possible (and some not even possible) pairing in Hey! Say! JUMP.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri, Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto, Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki/Yabu Kota, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki/Yaotome Hikaru, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru
Series: 500themes [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878
Kudos: 7





	Gimme some lovin'

**Title:** Gimme some lovin’

 **Characters:** Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei, Yaotome Hikaru, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Yabu/Takaki; Yabu/Inoo; Yabu/Yaotome; Yabu/Arioka; Yabu/Yamada; Yabu/Nakajima; Yabu/Chinen; Takaki/Inoo; Takaki/Yaotome; Takaki/Arioka; Takaki/Yamada; Takaki/Nakajima; Takaki/Chinen; Inoo/Yaotome; Inoo/Arioka; Inoo/Yamada; Inoo/Nakajima; Inoo/Chinen; Yaotome/Arioka; Yaotome/Yamada; Yaotome/Nakajima; Yaotome/Chinen; Arioka/Yamada; Arioka/Nakajima; Arioka/Chinen; Yamada/Nakajima; Yamada/Chinen; Nakajima/Chinen

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 5.250

 **Prompt:**[46\. Screaming silence; 95. Bewildered madness; 230. Vengeance; 453. A human voice; 122. Mysterious stranger; 444. Caressed by a nightmare; 415. Grave acceptance; 448. Ripped apart; 362. Like shattered glass; 359. Harbour; 266. Thoroughly ravished; 327. I miss who you were; 466. Imitation of life; 375. To say goodbye; 315. Fractured reality; 163. You must sow what you cannot reap; 314. Forgotten, not forgiven; 187. Nothing lost, nothing gained; 217. The essence of life; 274. By midnight's favour; 348. Desperate times, desperate measures; 405. Lapping at the shores of sleep; 32. The hand of fate; 210. Fragile as a dream; 427. Exiled child; 458. Another fine mess; 392. You are everything; 140. Amusingly inconsequential](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html); **[30 – Whatever pleases you](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)**

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Drabbles’ titles are all Pink’s songs.

  1. **Beautiful trauma (Yabu Kota/Takaki Yuya)**



Everyone else was just outside the door, a few metres from them.

Yabu would’ve lied if he’d have said that it didn’t turn him on even more.

Yuya might’ve looked all big and strong, making it all the more pleasant to render him a pool of goo with just the touch of his fingers.

“You better keep quiet, if you care about your reputation.” Kota mocked him, speeding up the rhythm of his hand around the younger’s shaft.

“Just let me touch you, so that both our reputations will be on the line.” Yuya managed to reply, pressing himself against the wall, his hips bucking up to fuck the hollow of Yabu’s fist.

Kota chuckled, shaking his head.

“No way I don’t focus on making you lose your mind, Yuuyan.”

And so he proceeded to enjoy the view of the screaming silence in front of him as Takaki came, hard, and without making a sound.

  1. **Secrets (Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei)**



Kota had always thought himself to be a very professional man.

He’d still like to think so, but as he sit in his office, he can’t really ignore the way Kei’s got his beautiful mouth surrounding his cock, sucking on it with a passion.

“I don’t know what is it that you do to me.” he said, gritting his teeth, daring to let his eyes dart down for a moment.

Kei pulled away a little, smirking.

“I'm a wonderful associate, a beautiful man and I'm great at this. It’s really no surprise I affect you this much.”

Kota got annoyed by his smugness, and proceeded to push on the back of his head so that he went back to work; after all, there was no need for him to keep talking.

“ _Counsellor? Takizawa-san is here to see you, should I let him through?”_ he heard from the intercom.

Kota thought about it for a moment.

No reason to mess with this bewildered madness.

“Yes, you can let him in.” he said, glancing at Kei for the briefest second.

They were going to prove, just how unprofessional they could actually get.

  1. **90 days (Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru)**



Vengeance tasted like Hikaru’s skin.

It tasted like his moans, like his lips, like the way he writhed as Yabu prepared him, sloppily and without any care at all, only wishing for him to be done with him and take him.

Vengeance tasted like the moment Yabu finally did it, like the vice of Hikaru’s body surrounding him, making him lose inside a spiral of heat, tightness, of lust, passion.

“Say it again, Hikaru.” he hissed, as he started thrusting, hoping it was going to hurt.

“I...” Hikaru couldn’t, not like this, but Kota knew he was going to find a way. For him. “I love you, Ko.”

Vengeance tasted like those desperate words, so true and pure, which made Kota feel as powerful as a man can be, taking from Hikaru whatever he wanted, whatever he needed to numb his pain.

To forget that Hikaru had been like this, defenceless and open, on his back and writhing, for someone that wasn’t Kota, and that he needed to pay for his sins.

Vengeance tasted good, Yabu thought, but not enough to forget the betrayal.

  1. **Is this thing on (Yabu Kota/Arioka Daiki)**



It was weird.

He had slept around enough in his life, and nothing had quite felt as weird as this moment.

Yabu think he should want to pretend he’s somewhere else, with someone else entirely, someone with whom this whole situation wouldn’t feel as absurd, but he surprise himself, realizing something feels perfectly fine.

“Is everything alright, Kota?” Daiki asks him, and Yabu stares at him confused for a moment.

It’s a human voice. Something natural, good. Easy.

“Yes.” he says, brushing his hand down the younger’s naked body, almost fascinated. “Everything is just fine.”

He smiles to him, and then he’s kissing him over and over again, and among all his previous experiences, he feels comfortable saying this is the one which feels the rightest of all.

  1. **Just like fire (Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke)**



A mysterious stranger.

Kota had always thought it was a peculiar way of describing someone. How could someone he didn’t know be mysterious?

And yet he finds himself in the bathroom of a club, a little drunker than he’d wish to be, and a guy who fits the description perfectly bent in front of him, offering his body as if he couldn’t wait to get rid of it.

“Are you sure you want me to...” Yabu starts saying, and the other man laughs.

“Don’t I look sure to you?” he asks, reaching back to put a hand around his cock, stroking him a few times before taking it against his entrance.

Yabu eases inside, and it’s a whole new high, and he wishes it could last forever.

“What’s...” he pants, closing his eyes to focus. “I don’t even know your name.” he states, insecure.

“Ryosuke.” the stranger says, pushing back against him. “Yamada Ryosuke.”

Mystery solved.

  1. **Wild hearts can’t be broken (Yabu Kota/Nakajima Yuto)**



“If the shogun were to find us we...”

Yabu kisses that sinful mouth to shut it up, but it doesn’t really matter.

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this with the shogun’s favourite whore, but he can’t help himself.

Everything in Yuto’s body screams to have this, and he can’t really refuse that beautiful call.

He thrusts inside of him, hard, and the way Yuto arches his back and moans, _loud_ , makes him forget where he is, what he’s supposed to do and not do, and everything else in the whole world.

“Tell me you don’t really want this, and I’ll stop.” Yabu manages to say, pausing to hear his answer.

For a moment he’s caressed by a nightmare, he fears his response, but then Yuto smiles and everything’s good again.

“I just hope I'm good enough to risk your life.” he said, clutching his legs around Yabu’s hips, giving him permission to go on.

And it’s worth risking a thousand lives, but Yabu still hopes he’ll get to keep his long enough to enjoy this times and times again.

  1. **I am here (Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri)**



_“We really should fuck. Get it out of our system, you know?”_

It feels as if Yuri’s told him ages ago, but it can’t be more than an hour.

They were quietly – or not so quietly – watching a football match when he had come out and said those words, and Yabu still doesn’t believe it.

He doesn’t believe it now, three fingers knuckle-deep inside of him, finding out that Chinen Yuri looks damn good when he lets go.

“I said fuck, not tease me to the point of torture.” the younger scolds him, and Yabu loses some of his disbelief.

“I’m sorry, you should’ve given me an instruction manual first. I don’t know what you enjoy yet.” he replies, realizing what he’s said a little too late.

Yuri pulls up and smirks.

“Yet.” he repeats, nodding a few times. “Don’t worry. You’ll get better in time. For now, just do me and see where we are.”

Yabu would like to course-correct, for a moment, but then comes the grave acceptance.

It’s going to take more than once, apparently, to get it out of their systems.

  1. **Hurts 2B human (Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei)**



Ripped apart.

That’s how Kei makes him feel every time they’re in bed together, every time they’re close, every time he works his magic and makes Yuya feel as if he wouldn’t be able to deny him anything, even if he wanted to.

He feels cut open and emptied, and filled only with feelings of how good Kei makes him feel, how much he likes to have him like this, how much he...

“I love you, Kei.”

It’s awful timing, and he realizes that when Kei stops in the middle of riding him for good life.

But Yuya’s not going to take that back, and now all he can do is wait for an answer.

“Typical.” the younger snorts, but he starts moving again, though slower than before. “You couldn’t wait for us to be done, right? Besides, I thought we had established that this was just sex.”

Yuya feels something break inside of him, and now he’s ripped apart for a whole other reason.

“I... I didn’t mean to... I don’t.”

“Shush.” Kei interrupts him, leaning down and pressing a demanding kiss on his lips. “I love you too, you moron.”

And just like that, they’re whole again.

  1. **Whatever you want (Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru)**



There’s something oddly empowering in being on his knees for Hikaru.

The younger is very vocal in his appreciation for Yuya’s ministration, letting him know just how much he enjoys everything he does, and despite his confidence issues, Yuya’s always tempted to believe him.

“You look so good.” Hikaru says, panting and caressing the elder’s hair, as to keep himself anchored to reality. “I should keep you there all day, using you whenever I please, taking advantage of that beautiful mouth of yours and...” he stops, blushing a little. But it’s gone soon, and he leans down, taking Yuya’s face in his hand. “And you’d let me, right?”

Yuya feels like shattered glass in front of those eyes, the sheer want and the question, and as much as he wants to answer, he still can’t let go of him.

So he keeps sucking him down, right to the back of his throat, letting him now like this that yes, of course he’d let him.

  1. **Raise your glass (Takaki Yuya/Arioka Daiki)**



They always mock them; they tell them they have no spark, that they’re too good to be together, that they’d need to fight more, every once in a while, to keep their relationship alive.

Both Yuya and Daiki usually smile and ignore the comments, knowing way better than their friends.

Right this moment, naked next to him in bed, kissing him and feeling anxious to go on with their night, Yuya thinks they are completely out of their minds.

The spark is there, as alive as it could possibly be, and there’s no one in the world Yuya would rather be, other than Daiki.

“They’re just jealous.” he tells the younger, who understands what he means right away.

“Of course they are. It’s just a way to justify themselves for the fact that their relationships are a mess.” he replies, smirking, and then he’s all over Yuya again, subtly letting him know he won’t discuss their friends, not right now.

The spark.

Of course it’s there, like it is for everyone else of them, but Yuya knows that this exact feeling, the way he finds his safe harbour there with Daiki in their bed, that is something only they know.

Let the others mock all they want.

  1. **Walk me home (Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke)**



“This was not a good idea. Like, not at all.”

Yuya snorts at Yamada’s comment, but doesn’t really pay him much attention.

“Need I remind you, you were the one wanting to do something more _whimsical_?” he mocks him, his hands tight around the younger’s legs, or he’s sure he’ll lose balance.

“I was thinking about shagging on a beach or something. You’ve got two passions, Yuuyan, the beach and cars. Go figure, I got stuck with the wrong one.” Ryosuke keeps complaining, trying to find a comfortable position between the elder’s body and the steering wheel.

Yuya chuckles, leaning forward to kiss his pout away.

“My plan, actually, was to get you thoroughly ravished. And I can do that far better here, you have less ways to run away from me.” he jokes, tentatively thrusting his hips up. From the way Yamada moans, he can tell he doesn’t really mind how they ended up.

“Fine.” he concedes. “But you don’t get to own to the bruises I'm going to end up with. Those are all on the car.”

Yuya laughs, nodding.

“Deal.” he says, and then goes right back to make good on his promise to ruin him.

  1. **Bad influence (Takaki Yuya/Nakajima Yuto)**



_I miss who you were._

Yuya had said a whole lot of stupid stuff in his life, but none as stupid as that one.

Yuto hadn’t taken his words the nostalgic way the elder had intended them, not at all.

“Do you miss who I was?” he hissed, kneeling on the floor with a wanton look on his face, leaning forward to give a teasing lick around Yuya’s shaft. “Do you miss when I was younger and stupid and when I couldn’t do this?” he went on, then took him wholly in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks for a few seconds before letting him go all over again.

“It’s not what I meant.” Yuya complained, panting, taking way past his comfort zone. “And I really don’t want to think about when you were younger, not right now. It’s a little creepy.”

Despite being obviously mad at him, Yuto chuckled.

“I suppose it is.” he got back up, taking the elder’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. “I might like the fact that you’re all nostalgic and stuff about the old days. But I suggest you get a little more appreciative of what you have right now, Yuuyan.” he murmured against his lips, with a devilish grin.

All Yuya could do was nod, grabbing his hips to keep him close.

“I wouldn’t want you any other way.” he assured him, and then swore to keep quiet, in order to avoid other potentially catastrophic remarks.

  1. **True love (Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri)**



Yuya had never really understood whenever he has heard that art is an imitation of life.

He does, now.

He watches Yuri dance, completely taken by the music, by a melody so soft and so different from what they’re used to, and he gets completely lost in it.

He moves around as if he was weightless, his limbs taking him everywhere around the stage, making Yuya – and, he’s sure, anyone who’s watching – feel lost in a whole other world, one where there’s nothing but music and that beautiful man dancing along it.

It takes Yuya back to other moments, to moments when he’s had Yuri naked, under himself, his skin glistening with sweat and his hair a mess, asking Yuya for more. Moments when he’s on top of Yuya, his legs always feeling too strong around the elder’s, his hands scratching the skin of Yuya’s chest to ease the intensity of the feeling.

Moments when Yuri had truly expressed his art in his life, moments when he’s completely lost in what he’s doing because he loves it, because it makes him feel whole, and Yuya can only be glad to have been allowed to see more than that stage and everyone else watching ever will.

  1. **Where we go (Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru)**



When that nice stranger with the goofy smile had entered the café where he works, Kei hadn’t given it much thought.

He was attractive, sure, but so were a lot of other men who came in through the door.

The second time he had come, Kei had learned that his name was Hikaru, that he was a musician and that up-close he looked even better.

The fourth time, Hikaru had arrived at closing time, and Kei had laughed when he had asked whether he wanted to grab a coffee with him somewhere else.

The fifth time had been no accident, they had gone on a proper date and Hikaru had kissed him in front of the door to his building, and it had been so good that Kei had made so that the sixth time could be the day after.

Now Kei was lying in his bed, naked, the nice former stranger looking at him with a smile that was even goofier now, and all he wished for was that after he was going to say goodbye to him, the seventh time would come right away.

  1. **Boring (Inoo Kei/Arioka Daiki)**



“You’re my friend. I don’t see why you can’t do me such a small favour.”

Kei looks at Daiki, trying to convey all the anger and frustration he feels right now, but the younger keeps looking with an amused and slightly hallucinated expression on his face.

“It’s not a small... Kei, you’re a virgin and I am too, I won’t sleep with you just for kicks!” he complains, shaking his head. “Besides, don’t you have a boyfriend for that?”

Kei rolls his eyes; at times, he feels as if Daiki lives in a fractured reality, where everything’s good and healthy and easy.

Good for him.

“That’s exactly the point, Dai-chan. What if Kota’s not a virgin? I can’t put myself in a situation where I'm at a disadvantage, I don’t want to risk him being better than me!” he explains, hoping this time Daiki will understand.

“When they told you about birds and bees and stuff, did someone mention that sex is not a competition, Kei-chan?”

Kei’s close to kill him. He doesn’t, then, just because then he’d be out of a best friend.

“Fine.” he says, glacial. “I’ll go ask Yuya, thank you so much.”

He knows Daiki probably disapproves of that too, but he really doesn’t give a damn.

  1. **Funhouse (Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke)**



“You’re so weird. And that’s big coming from me.”

Yamada laughed, and the sound was pleasant enough to almost make Kei forget the situation they were in.

“Come on, Kei-chan. You mean you’ve never even thought about it?” Ryosuke asked, straddling the elder and leaning down to press a playful kiss on his lips.

Kei swallowed, noisily, unused to that feeling of defencelessness.

“Not once in my life.” he lied. “But I suppose that if you want this so much, I can be a nice senpai and indulge you.” he sneered. “You must sow what you cannot reap, in the end.”

Yamada shook his head, bringing a hand around the elder’s cock, knowing it was always a good tactic to confuse a man. Even one as peculiar as Inoo.

“Who says I can’t reap it?” he asked, his mouth moving down to his chest, promising to reach even lower. “ _Senpai_?”

Kei had never been one with a wish to take the reins in bed, nor he had any knack for being the one doing the deed. So to speak.

But as he pushed Yamada off of himself, letting him end up with his back against the mattress and basically assailing him, he told himself that there was a first time for everything.

Hopefully, it wasn’t going to be the last.

  1. **Where did the beat go (Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto)**



He was fucking damn Inoo Kei.

Kei knew this was what Yuto was thinking.

The thought irradiated from the way the younger held his hips tight in a bruising grip, from how he pushed him down in the mattress, in a position as humiliating for him as possible, but Kei couldn’t find it in himself to care. He always left pride at the door, when he got into bed with someone.

“Who would’ve thought you had it in you?” he teased the younger, groaning noisily at a particularly rough thrust. “Are you always this _assertive_ or do you just hate me enough?”

Yuto made a sound very close to a growl, and fucked him even harder, and Kei knew he was going to feel it for days to come.

He also knew that Yuto had forgotten about years ago, about Hikaru, about how Kei had allegedly gotten in the middle of their pointless flirting with each other, never getting anywhere.

Forgotten, not forgiven.

This was just his revenge, finally, and Kei was going to take everything he had to give.

  1. **Can we pretend (Inoo Kei/Chinen Yuri)**



“You always touch me.”

There’s no accusation in Yuri’s tone, and that’s why Kei manages to laugh at his comment.

“How do you mean?” he asks, all innocent.

“You know how. Whenever we’re in a dressing room or eating or doing something, you always have your hands all over me.”

Kei arches an eyebrow, the challenge clear on his face.

“Are you just stating that or there’s a question in there somewhere?” he asks, seeing clearly how that bothers Yuri.

“There is.” he hisses. “I want to know why.”

Kei stands up, slowly as he possibly can, and take his face in his hand, leaning down and looking straight into his eyes.

“Just because.” Kei says. “If you don’t mind me touching you, we _could_ have some fun with that. We’re friends, after all, I bet it could be nice. And if it’s not... nothing lost, nothing gained. We just gave it a try.”

He waits while Yuri mulls it over, almost getting anxious to have his answer.

And then, Yuri smiles.

“Your place or mine?”

  1. **But we lost it (Yaotome Hikaru/Arioka Daiki)**



It’s a basic instinct.

Any man, at any given time, is bound to feel lonely. And to do something to fight the feeling, before it can sink in, become permanent, give birth to something much more deep-rooted and painful.

It’s likely, then, to meet another man feeling just the same way, and the kind of bond which gets created by the clashing of two different feelings of loneliness it’s something special in itself. Or, at least, that’s what Hikaru thinks.

He doesn’t have that kind of feelings for Daiki, e has never thought about him as more than a friend.

And he doesn’t now, in bed with him, both trying to suck the essence of life out of the other, desperate to find something to give them meaning.

“I think this is the worst idea we’ve ever had our whole lives.” the younger tells him, and despite how cheap he feels, Hikaru laughs.

“It is.” he confirms. “But it feels fine, doesn’t it?”

Daiki doesn’t reply and goes back kissing him, because he can’t afford doing otherwise.

It feels fine, incredibly, not having to sleep alone.

  1. **Sober (Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke)**



The cocktail in his hand tastes cheap and of too much alcohol, but Hikaru doesn’t really care.

He watches the man dancing in the stage in front of him, he might as well be drinking fire, he wouldn’t notice.

Ryosuke, he’s learned his name the first time he’s been here, and he sees a flash of recognition in his eyes when he sees him, and he knows how the night’s going to end.

The younger is left with very little clothing on once he’s done with his number, but he clearly enjoys the way Hikaru – as well as all the other men in the room – stares at him as he gets closer.

“You’re back.” he says, feigning surprise, because he knows. He knows Hikaru can’t stay away, he knows he’s got him trapped in his spell.

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Hikaru replies, his voice a little hoarse, the desire flowing alongside the bad alcohol through his veins.

By midnight’s favour, it’s easier to grab Ryosuke’s arm and drag him to a quiet room, it’s easier to throw him on the shabby bed and savour on the tip of his tongue all the things he’s going to do to him.

Hikaru can’t really help it. He’s under a spell.

  1. **Glitter in the air (Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto)**



“I’ve never been a fan of flying, but I might just change my mind.”

Hikaru had been already pleased enough when he had sat on the plane and he had gotten a look to his neighbour; now, in the suffocating space of the bathroom, he thought that pleased was a complete understatement.

“I haven’t done anything yet to make you change your mind.” Yuto promised, smirking and trying his best to get down on his knees, hitting his head hard against the sink in the process. “Damn it. And I wondered why I had never done this before.”

“Subtle.” Hikaru mocked him, getting his pants down to suffice, not wanting to waste any time – and risk to be arrested as soon as they had landed. “So I'm your first?” he joked, running a hand through the man’s hair.

Yuto chuckled, leaning over, close enough for Hikaru to feel him breathing against the naked skin.

“In an airplane’s bathroom.” he clarified. “Be gentle sir, please.” he added then, and there went all of Hikaru already scarce control.

Desperate times, desperate measures, he told himself as he took a step forward and fed his cock past the younger’s lips, thus making up for the lack of room.

And he had been right, of course. He had definitely changed his opinion about flying.

  1. **Are we all we are (Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri)**



He was beautiful.

Ruined and sated, lapping at the shores of sleep as if he couldn’t wait to finally cave and get some much deserved rest, but forced himself to stay awake as to not seem impolite.

“You haven’t changed at all.” Hikaru told him, a fond smile on his face, reaching out to caress down his naked back.

Yuri raised his head – showing how much effort that took him – and threw him a curious look.

“Like how? All the other times you’ve had me naked in your bed after fucking the life out of me?”

Hikaru laughed, surprised at how good it felt to do so, and shook his head.

“I mean that it doesn’t matter whether it’s about sex or anything else in your life. You’re true to yourself.” he got closer to him, playfully licking his lips. “You’re a spoiled, obnoxious brat, no matter the circumstances.”

He should’ve seen it coming.

Or maybe he had, and this was the reaction he had been looking for.

Yuri apparently lost his wish to sleep, getting up and straddling him, a challenge on his face.

“Idiot.” he spat the word. “I’ll show you brat.”

And Hikaru was surely going to stay there for the show.

  1. **Crystal ball (Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke)**



Daiki felt as if he should’ve reminded Yamada that they were in a hotel, that the other guests probably weren’t much interested in hearing just how loud he could get during sex, but after some thought he gave up.

He enjoyed way too much to actually ask him to stop.

“Having sex on vacation is completely different than home.” his boyfriend managed to tell him in between his incoherent sounds, pressing himself further behind to meet Daiki’s thrusts.

The elder laughed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up, planting a kiss on his throat.

“I don’t know. I like it just fine at home.”

Yamada moaned again at the shift of Daiki’s cock inside of him, and shook his head.

“You don’t like to admit it, but you get wilder when we’re on vacation. And I happen to like that a lot.”

Daiki didn’t really think so, but neither he wanted to contradict him at such a time.

Later, he would’ve told him that the hand of fate had brought them together, so there were outer forces at play; Daiki just went with the flow and took his boyfriend as he saw fit, never one to displease the universe.

  1. **Courage (Arioka Daiki/Nakajima Yuto)**



It wasn’t unpleasant. At all.

It was strange, very much so.

It was a feeling fragile as a dream, and Daiki wished to be as careful as he could possibly be to avoid breaking it.

He had known Yuto most of his life, had always seen him as some sort of younger brother.

Until he had gotten tall and manly, until he had polished the edges, until...

Until Daiki had found himself leaning against a wall, in what he thought was a storage closet, the younger kneeling in front of him, his mouth around his cock, just going to town.

Perhaps he should’ve felt more guilty, or dazed at the very least, but right now he couldn’t.

He was going to sort this out with Yuto. After they were done, of course.

He wasn’t going to break the dream, not until he was done enjoying it.

  1. **Timebomb (Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri)**



Daiki had always thought to be a professional man.

He had always loved teaching, always loved to put himself on the same level as his students, to let them know he was one of them.

What a mistake that had been.

“Come on, sensei, loosen up. We don’t have much time, and I'm sure you don’t want anyone finding us like this, do you?”

Chinen Yuri had been trouble since the first moment he had stepped into his class.

With that look of exiled child, that smirk, that smugness, he...

“Of course I don’t.” he replied, harsh, as if he was mad at him.

But, straddling him as the elder was sitting at his desk, Chinen Yuri must’ve known his professor was only mad at himself for having let himself been seduced by his student.

And he knew this felt too good for both of them for Arioka-sensei to send him anywhere, so he kept riding him for dear life, whilst Daiki asked all the deities he knew for forgiveness.

  1. **Happy (Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto)**



“They’re all convinced we love each other. And I really don’t understand why.”

Yuto laughs, leaning over to kiss him, his hand tight around the elder’s cock, moving it steadily.

“Not all of them. Some are convinced we hate each other.” he pointed out, pushing his hips forward to ask Yamada to start doing some of the touching as well.

Ryosuke smirked, getting his hand on him quickly.

“They should know that the truth always lies in between.” he commented, shrugging and kissing his friend once again, getting lost in what they were doing, in how relaxed it made him feel.

It was a good arrangement, theirs.

No strings attached, no useless feelings, and the perk of getting both release and a friend to spend time with afterwards.

He clenched his eyes, getting lost in the familiar way Yuto was touching him, relishing it as if it was the first time, not the last of a very long list of encounters just like that one.

When he came he felt completely at peace, as usual, proud of the two of them and at another fine mess they had managed to make.

  1. **Ave Mary A (Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri)**



Ryosuke and Yuri loved each other.

They loved each other with an unhealthy love, pathological almost. They fit together perfectly, and Yamada thought that every time he was inside of the younger, just like he was now, doing his best to keep seeing the ruined look on his face as he led him to madness.

He loved Yuri, and Yuri loved him, but they couldn’t be together. Maybe it was because they fit a little _too_ perfectly, because their lives were tangled together in a knot of their past and what they had been through, of their experiences, their fights, their making up.

“You are everything.” he told the younger, because it was the only way to actually express how he felt about him, the only one which included all he was for him.

Yuri opened his eyes, a suddenly pained look on his face.

“I shouldn’t.” he whispered, breathless. “But you are everything too.”

Yamada kept moving inside of him, moving toward what he knew. Toward home.

  1. **Walk of shame (Nakajima Yuto/Chinen Yuri)**



“I swear, Nakajima Yuto, if you don’t manage to put that inside I’ll just walk out of here and leave you high and dry.”

The threat was very real. Yuto knew Yuri well enough to be sure of it.

Whilst there was something absolutely wonderful about doing this for the first time with his friend, he was starting to realize it had his downsides as well.

“I will, don’t... I mean, it’s not my fault you decided I was the one topping. I'm just nervous, you would’ve been as well.” he complained, blushing heavily.

Yuri rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed and quickly reversing their positions.

“It’s amazing how you manage to make me look like the experienced one.” he said, straddling him and then smirking. “Here. Let me show you how _I_ manage to top even without topping at all.”

Yuto felt that the slight on his honour was amusingly inconsequential. He was with his best friend, he could allow himself to just lay there and take it.

And then, to take that smug look off of his dear friend’s face.


End file.
